Heart Attack
by Graziel-angel
Summary: Bagaimana jika kamu diputuskan sepihak oleh orag yang kamu sayangi dan itulah yang dialami oleh Kuroko
1. Chapter 1

**HEART ATTAK**

" Tetsuya aku mau kita putus "

Dadaku terasa sesak ketika mendengar satu pernyataan yang di lontarkan oleh pemuda bersurai heterocom. Apa aku yang salah dengar Akashi – kun meminta untuk menyudahi hubungan ini begitu saja, hubungan yang sudah berjalan dua tahun lamanya kini kandas. Hatiku terasa ngilu jantungku seakan ingin berhenti di detik ini juga kenapa apa salah ku kenapa dia memutuskan hubungan ini begitu saja bahkan tak menjelaskan alasan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Pipiku kini di basahi oleh cairan putih yang seketika mengaliri wajahku dengan seenaknya. Tubuh ku jatuh kelantai depan rumahku pandanganku kabur punggung pemuda itu telah hilang dari pandanganku perlahan – lahan.

Ku harap hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengan Akashi – kun setelah kejadian kemarin. Rasanya aku ingin sekali membolos sekolah tapi kenaikan kelas sebentar lagi dan aku pun harus menuntaskan semua nilai – nilai ku yang akhir – akhir ini turun. Lebih baik aku fokus dengan sekolah ku dari pada aku memikirkan Akashi – kun tapi bagaimana bisa fokus sedangkan pikiranku selalu di bayangi wajah tampannya.

BRAKKK seorang pemuda pirang menghampiri ku " Kurokochi kenapa kau mengundurkan diri dari kub basket "

" gomen Kise – kun aku hanya ingin fokus dengan sekolahku saja"

" apa semua ini gara – gara kau putus dengan Akashi - chi"

Iya aku mengundurkan diri dari jabatan manager di club basket karna memang aku tak mau bertemu lagi dengan Akashi – kun yang sudah berubah status menjadi mantan kekashiku. Tapi aku tak mungkin mengatakan alasan ku ini terhadapKise – kun..

" tidak Kise –kun " aku berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang dari tadi melongo memandangi sikapku yang aneh ini. Berita kandasnya hubungan ku dengan Akashi –kun kini menjadi trending topic di sekolah ku. Dan yang paling parah adalah berita yang menyakitkan bagiku. Berita bahwa sekarang Akasshi –kun sudah punya kekasih yang baru bahkan dia lebih cantik dariku dan pacar barunya adalah anak dari kolega keluarga Akashi. Tidak di ragukan lagi kalo Akashi cepat mendapatkan kekasih dia tampan, pintar bahkan anak kolongmerat di negeri ini. Usaha ayahnya kini sudah ada di berbagai belahan Jepang, di usianya yang di bilang masih sangat muda Akashi sudah membantu ayah nya untuk mengurusi perusahaan Ayahnya yang di Tokyo.

Ujian kenaikan kelas berjalan dengan mulus tidak ada nilai yang di bawah rata – rata nilai ku sangat memuaskan aku berhasil menduduki peringkat dua paralel sedangkan Akashi mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Aku dan Akashi- kun selalu bersaing dalam hal akademik. Walau dulu aku dan Akashi adalah sepasang kekasih tapi kita berjanji untuk sportif dalam hal bersaing. Itu yang membuatku selalu semangat belajar. Liburan semester aku habiskan di rumah kegiatanku cuman membaca buku dan mencoba untuk menulis novel.

Suasana riuh dan ramai di awal pertama masuk sekolah. Banyak siswa – siswi yang berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman untuk melihat mereka akan masuk kelas apa. Di sekolahku mengadakan sistem peringkat kelas, semakin kecil peringkat yang di dapat maka semakin jauh pula kelas yang di dapat. Aku tak membuang waktu jari telunjukku terus menari di atas papan pengumuman tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencari namaku di atas deretan papan nama. Kelass 3- 1 itu kelas yang akan ku huni selama setahun ini dan termasuk salah satu kelas unggulan. Aku berjalan menuju koridor untuk mencari dimana kelassku berada. Ketika aku membuka pintu suasananya begitu sunyi beda dengan suasan kelasku setahun yang lalu selalu ramai bahkan cenderung berisik ku harap aku bisa menyesuaikan dengan kelas yang sekarang ini. kelas ini banyak berisi siswa – siswi yang berprestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik bahkan diisi juga oleh jajaran anak – anak orang kaya . Aku duduk di sebelah jendela nomor empat. KRIETTT KRIETTTTT suara seseorang menggeser sebuah pintu yang pertama terlihat adalah rambut berwarna merah perlahan – lahan orang tersebut menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya di lengkapi dengan paras tampan dan mata beda warna itu Akashi Seijurou ternyata dia satu kelas denganku, sungguh tak percaya ini bagaimana aku bisa melewati tahun terakhirku di SMA ini, bahkan di kelas ini dengan orang yang sangat aku ingin hindari. Akashi menatap ku iya dia menatapku tapi kenapa tatapanya begitu dingin apa yang terjadi padanya.

" Kurokochiiiiiiiiii ternyata kita satu kelas " teriak Kise yang berlari menghampiri ku tak lupa dengan pelukan mautnya. Kise ini adalah seorang model remaja yang cukup terkenal nilai akademiknya juga lumayan bagus. Di ikuti belakangnya dengan Midorima, Aomine dan Musakibara.

" Ternyata kita satu kelas lagi Akashi " ujar Midorima dengan menaikan kacamata minusnya.

" oiiii Tetsu akhirnya aku bisa sekelas denganmu juga" Aomine merangkul bahu kecilku.

Aku tak heran bisa sekelas dengan mereka semua bermodalkan prestassi basket yang mereka raih bahkan sampai memenangkan tiga kali kejuaraan berturut – turut mereka bisa dengan sangat mudah masuk kelas unggulan. Bahkan orang tua mereka adalah orang yang berpengaruh di sekolah ini dan di jepang pun orang tua mereka memduduki jajaran orang terkaya di negeri ini. SMA Teiko adalah SMA swasta nomor satu di Jepang tidak mudah untuk masuk sekolah ini. Aku sangat bersyukur aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini dengan jalur beasiswa.

" wachhh Techannnn kau masuk kelas unggulan yach " teriak ibuku dengan mengenakan apron berwarna biru.

" iyah mah aku masuk kelas 3-1" jawabku dengan enteng .

" Techan emang keren " puji Kuroko Tetsumi yang tengah memeluk Tetsuya dengan erat. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat mamahku yang sangat bahagia ini. Nampak binar cerah di wajahnya.

" ok sekarang Techan ganti baju terus makan" Kuroko Tetsumi kini beranjak kembali ke dapur dengan meloncat – loncat kegirangan.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di empuknya kasur sungguh sangat lelah hari ini apalagi aku harus berhadapan dengan mantan pacarku. Rasanya aku ingin pindah sekolah saja. Mataku terasa sangat berat akhirnya aku terlelap dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Suara ketokan pintu membangunkan ku dari tidur pulas ku.

" aduchhhh anak mamah kok masih pake seragam" protes Kuroko Tetsumi

" maaf mah aku ketiduran"

" ya sudah cepat mandi terus ke bawah ayah sudah menunggu mu dari tadi "

Ternyata aku tidur sangat lama bahkan sekarang saja langit sudah beranjak gelap. Aku segera turun keruang makan menghampiri ayah dan ibuku yang kini tengah ngobrol asyik.

" gimana hari pertama masuk sekolah Techan ?" tanya ayah ku dengan antusias.

" baik pah" aku menyuapkan nasi ke dalam mulutku.

" Siomi anak kita masuk kelas unggulan lohhh..." timpal ibu yang sedang menuangkan air minum kedalam gelassku.

" papah senang kamu masuk kelas unggulan tapi papah khawatir dengan kondisimu yang terlalu keras belajar. Yang terpenting bagi papah adalah kesehatanmu papah tak masalah jika kau massuk kelas biasa bahkan jika Tetchan harus kehilangan beasiswa itu papah tak mau gara – gara Techan masuk kelas unggulan bisa mmbuat kesehatan Techan semakin memburuk"

" mamah juga setuju dengan papah Techan mama sangat khawatir terhadap keadaanmu walaupun mamah sangat senang Techan masuk kelass unggulan tapi tanggung jawab Techan dalam belajar juga semaki susah"

" aku tidak apa – apa mah, pah aku janji akan menjaga diriku dengan baik" mempunyai fisik yang lemah oleh karna itu ayah dan ibu ku selalu menghawatirkan ku dimanapun aku senang karna ayah dan ibuku tak mengekangku seperti orang tua lainya. Mereka selalu membebaskanku untuk masa depanku walau nilaiku buruk orang tuaku tak mempermasalahkanya.

Hari ini aku datang teerlambat ke sekolahan. Aku lupa untuk menyetting alarm ku.

" Kurokochi tak biasanya kau datang terlambat?" tanya Kise yang duduk di depanku.

" haiii aku bangun kesiangan"

Jam pertama di isi oleh Riko sensei dengan mata pelajaran sejarah. Sejarah adalah salah satu pelajaran favoritku dari dulu.

" anak – anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru "

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pajang bergelombang masuk kedalam kelas. Sungguh sangat cantik rambut yang berwarna coklat tanah teruarai indah.

" perkenalkan nama saya Furihata Kouki , saya pindahan dari Amerika mohon bantuanya"

Furihata duduk di sebelah kananku. Tak butuh lama bagi Furihata untuk mendapakan teman sekarang pun kini banyak anak laki – laki yang mengelililnginya. Sebuah gunting melayang begitu saja menancap pada dinding berwarna putih sontak semua laki – laki itu berlari berhamburan menjauhi Furihata-kun.

" kau tak apa – apa Kouki " Akashi mengelus rambut Furihata dengan sangat lembut.

" Sei- chan tak perlu kasar seperti itu "

Hatiku sangat ngilu kenapa mereka begitu akrab kenapa mereka saling memanggil dengan nama depan masing – masing.

" maaf Kise – kun aku mau ke makan sendiri " kini aku melangkah keluar kelas aku tau skapku sangat ke kanak – kanakan tapi aku sungguh tak sanggup untuk melihat orang yang aku sayang bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Sesampainya di atap aku menjatuhkan tubuku di atas kursi kenapa semua ini harus terjadi terhadapku. Bekal yang di buatkan oleh ibu hanya kupandangi dengan iba bagaimana bisa bekal yang di buat denga kasih sayang ini tak aku sentuh sedikitpun bahkan kain yang menyelimuti kotak bento itu basah karna lelehan air mata ku. Pemuda bersurai hitam menghampiriku dan duduk di sebelahku.

" jangan menangis lagi Tetsu aku tau kau sangat terluka "

-,,-

" bahkan aku saja kaget ketika dia datang sebagai pacar Akashi"

" apa pacar ?" tanyaku heran.

" iya sebenernya Akashi sudah berpacaran dengan Furihata sebelum kau putus denganya maaf kan kami Tetsu kami tidak memberitau mu karna hal ini pasti akan membuatmu sangat terluka kami tau kau sangat mencintai Akashi lebih dari siapapun"

" kenapa Aomine – kun kenapa ? kenapa dia selingkuh ? " suara isak tangis ini tidak bisa aku tahan lagi bahkan semakin keras

" aku juga tak percaya kalo Akashi tega berhianat seperti ini " Aomine hanya menatapku dengan senduh. Bekal yang berada di pagkuanku kini terjatuh ke lantai. Aomine yang melihatku begitu kacau merangkulku dengan tubuh besarnya sedangkan tanganku terus memukul dada bidangnya sebagai pelampiasan atas rasa kecewa ku. Aomine semakin mengeratkan pelukanya.

Hari ini adalah hari launching penulis favorite ku. Aku masuk ke sebuah toko buku yang duu menjadi tempat kencan favoritku dengan Akashi – kun. Bahkan kita juga sering bercerita tentang novel – novel favorite kami.

BRUKKK seseorang menabrakku mengakibatkan novel yang ada di genggamanku menghempas ke lantai.

" maaf aku tak sengaja " ucap wanita itu

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan perlahan ku tatap wajah yang sangat ku kenal " ohh ie Furihata – kun "

" Kau Kuroko kan bukanya kita sekelas "

" iya "

" sudah lah Kouki kau tak perlu membantunya " Akashi menghampiri kita berdua dan segera menggenggam tangan Furihata – kun.

" tapi aku yang salah Sei – chan "

" dia yang terlalu lemah Kouki " Akashi menggeret Kouki dan meninggalkan ku sendiri yang berusaha memunguti novel – novel yang jatuh.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

HEART ATTACK

CHAPTER 2

PAIRING " AKASHI X FEM KUROKO

Aku hanya ingin tahun terakhir ku di SMA berjalan dengan damai tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya mimpi bagiku, bahkan di saat jam olahraga sekalipun aku di suguhi pemandangan yang tak ku inginkan. Kini di depanku Furihata dan Akashi tengah bercanda dengan bahagianya. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin menangis.

"Kurokochi kau tak apa – apa ssu ?" tanya Kise dengan nada khawatir

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke araha Kise " aku tak apa – apa " ucapku bohong.

Namaku pun di panggill oleh sensei. Hari ini adalah penilaian lari 100 meter. Peluit di bunyikan pertanda harus berlari. Tapi pikiranku entah melayang kemana terus menerus memikirkan kejadian yang aku alami. Sontak kakiku kensenggol sebuah batu yang lumayan besar membuat tubuhku limbung dengan mendaratkan kaki terlebih dahulu. Darah mengalir dari lutut kakiku sepertinya tatapanku terus tertuju pada darah yang mengalir itu.

" Kurokochi " teriak Kise yang bberlari menghampiriku. Kise menopang berat badanku dan membantuku ke ruangan kesehatan. Ruangan yang serba putih dengan bau obat yang angat menyengat di hidung.

" tak perlu sungkan Kurokochi " Kise kini tengah membantu mengobati luka di lututku.

" sebaiknya kau kekelas dulu hari ini ada ulangan bahasa inggris kan"

" tapi bagaimana dengan mu Kurokochi"

"aku ingin istirahat di sini, badanku lagi tidak baik hari ini" Kisemeninggalkkanku dengan raut yang khawatir. Aku tak mau lebih merepotkan Kise. Mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya aku tak perduli denga sinar matahari yang menyeruap kedalam ruangan yang menyilaukan pandanganku. Ku lihat sosok pemuda yang begitu familiar mendekatiku. Dengan menyibak tirai pembatas ruangan aku bisa melihat wajah tampanya. Pemuda itu berdiri tepat di sampingku.

" aku kecewa dengan mu Tetsuya "

" maksud Akashi- kun "

" kau tetap saja lemah seperti dulu kau tak pernah berubah kau hanya pecundang yang mengharap belas kasihan terhadap orang di sekitarmu dengan tubuhmu yang begitu lemah"

" maksud Akashi – kun apa ?"

" aku hanya kasian padamu mungkin keputusan ku untuk mengakhiri hubungan denganmu adalah hal yang tepat dan ku rasa Kouki adalah orang yang lebih baik dari mu"

Aku sungguh tak percaya apa yang telah di ucapkan oleh Akashi. Pemuda yang ada di hadapanku ku ini apa benar dia adalah Akashi Seijurou. Tanganku mengepal dan meremas selimut yang menutupi kakiku.

" terus apa arti kebersamaan yang sering kita lalui dulu ?"

" pfftttt... aku hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu Tetsuya untuk membawa club basket Teiko yang di segani tapi sekarang sudah ada Kouki yang lebih baik kemampuanya dari pada kamu ku yakin dengan adanya dia Teiko akan lebih maju lagi " Akashi menaikan alisnya tatapanya penuh dengan aura mengintimidasi.

Aku menunduk kaku padanganku terfokus dengan selimut yang setia menutupi tubuhku aku tak boleh menangis aku tak boleh seperti ini terus.

" aku tak akan lari Akashi – kun aku akan menjadi kuat "

" haahh ... kuat... buktikanlah Tetsuya " Akashi memutar balik tubuhnya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Rasanya sangat sakit ketika aku harus membenci apa yang aku cintai.

Bel pulang berbunyi aku tak membuang waktu segera ku bereskan buku – buku pelajaran dan memassukan ke dalam tas. Aku melangkah keluar kelas dengan jalan yang masih pincang walaupun sudah di obati tapi rasa nyeri pada lututku tidak tertahankan lagi. Tak kuhiraukan suara yang terus memanggilku.

" Kurokochi tunggu" suara Kise menghetikan langkah ku.

Aku hanya diam berdiri menunggu pemuda pirang itu mengampiruku dengan nafas yang terengah – engah. " Kurokochi kenapa diam saja saat aku panggil " protes Kise dengan air mata buayanya.

" maaf Kise-kun"

" apa kau tak mau menungguku sampai selesai latihan dan kita bisa pulang bersama" Kise sangat perhatian padaku bahkan kita juga sangat dekat walaupun dia sering usil terhadapku.

" iee.. tidak apa – apa aku bisa pulang sendiri ko " jawabku dengan penuh seluruh kebohonganku. Aku tak mau menambah Kise khawatir jika dia tau hatiku kini tengah terluka.

" baiklah " keluh Kise sambil mengacak rambutku. Kise pun berjalan mendahuluiku aku tau arah tujuan dia pasti ke gym tempat kami biasa berkumpul untuk latihan basket tapi sekarang itubukalah tempatku lagi.

Seorang wanita berparas cantik kini menghampiriku yang tengah siibuk membaca novel di pojok perpustakaan. Ketika aku ingin sendiri, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang paling nyaman untuk menghiburku. Aku bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan tenang disini tanpa ada gangguan siapapun. Dulu aku serng keperpustakaan bersama Akashi – kun kita membaca bersama disini, belajar bersama, bercerita tentang penulis favorite kita masing – masing tapi sekarang tinggal aku sendirian yang tetap tinggal di ruang penuh rak buku yang berdebu.

" Kuroko aku ingin meminta maaf " ucap Furihata dengan nada penyesalan.

" untuk apa "

" maaf untuk kejadian kemarin di toko buku dan maaf soal Akashi yang telah menjadi pacarku sekarang bahkan posisi manager basket pindah ke tanganku "

" tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan lagian Akashi – ku itu masa laluku, kalo masalah basket aku memang mengundurkan diri dari jabatan itu .Ku harap basket Teiko ini semakin maju di tangan mu"

Aku melihat wajah Furihata yang tersenyum bahagia bahkan aku belum pernah melihat senyuman itu selama dia berada disini. Furihata memeluku dengan sangat lembut.

" aku mau menjadi teman Kuroko" aku hanya bisa mengangguk atas permintaan sederhana Furihata. Walaupun sebenernya berat berteman dengan orang yang tengah menjalin hubungan dengan mantan pacarku. Tapi aku harus bahagia melihat temanku sendiri bahagia.

Hari – hari ku ini selalu di penuhi dengan Furihata dan para anggota Kiseki No Sedai. Makan siang bersama mereka, walau aku sering di suguhi pemandangan Akashi yang kerap bermesraan di depanku. Tapi aku memilih untuk berdamai dengan suasana. Bahkan aku tak segan untuk membantu Furihata dalam menangani tim baket. Akashi – pun kini sudah tak sedingin dulu terhadapku bahkan seiring berjalanya waktu dia selalu menyapaku walau tak sesering dulu.

" Tetsuya terima kasih kau mau membantu Kouki untuk menjadi manager kami" ujar Akasshi yang kini tengah mengambil bola basket yang menggelindig ke arahku.

" Furihata- kun adalah sahabatku jadi wajar jika aku membantunya"

Akashi tersenyum kepadaku walau bukan senyum yang biasanya ia tunjukan. Tapi itu cukup bagiku untuk membuat senang diriku sendiri. Para GOM yang sedari tadi melihat ku dan Akashi hanya menggeleng kepala setidaknya status menjadi teman Akashi sudah cukup lebih bagiku.

Kini waktu menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Kegiatan klub basket pun di akhiri. Kami bertuju pulang bersama – sama berjalan kaki. Bahkan canda tawa kerap menyelimuti perjalanan kami.

" oiii Tetsu kenapa kau tak bergabung lagi di club basket" Aomine berjalan mendekatiku dengan merangkul bahu kecilku.

" tidak Aomine- kun, lagian aku sudah bergabung dengan klub literatur aku ingin memngembangkan keahlianku dalam hal menulis"

" apapun itu keputusanmu ku harap itu yang terbaik nodayo" sambung Midorima yang tengah memegang boneka kodok berwarna hijau seperti rambutnya yang aku tau iyu adalah lucky itemnya hari ini.

Suasana kelas begitu risau. Ketika jam istirahat Furihata kehilangan dompetnya sehingga sensei tak mengizinka kami untuk keluar kelas bahkan menyuruh kami untuk diam di kelass sampai pemeriksaan di lakukan. Sensei mendekatiku untuk memeriksa isi tasku satu persatu resleting tasku di buka ketika itu mataku tertuju pada sebuah dompet berwarna cream dengan gambar boneka sebagai pengihias dompet . benda itu berada di dalam tasku.

" apa ini dompet mu Furihata ?" tanya sensei Kiyoshi.

" haii sensei " jawab Furihata dengan lantang.

Sontak seluruh isi kelas menatapku dengan aaura intimidasi. Bahkan Akashi menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

" kau ikut sensei ke kantor Kuroko"

Aku mengekor Kiyoshi sensei yang berjalan di depanku. Aku masih berfikir apa yang tengah terjadi bagaiman mungkin ini bisa terjadi.

" kenapa dompet itu berada di dalam tas mu Kuroko ?"

" aku tak tau sensei aku tak mengambilnya" kilahku

" kau salah satu murid terbaik dan kebanggaan kami Kuroko tapi sensei kecewa kau melakukan ini"

" tapi bukan aku yang mengambilnya sensei " aku tetap membela diriku karna memang bukan aku yang mengambil dompet itu.

" kali ini sensei memaafkan mu tapi lain kali sensei akan bertindak tegas "

" makasih sensei " aku pun keluar dari ruang kantor. Ketika aku berjalan di koridor ternyata berita itu sudah menyebar ke banyak siswa. Banyak murid – murid yang menggosipkanku dengan perkataan buruk mereka. Aku membuka pintu kelas dan menghampiri teman – teman ku.

" anoo ... Furihata – kun ini tidak_"

BRAKKKK suara Akashi menggebrak meja yang mengagetkan seluruh anggota GOM yang tengah asyik memakan bekalnya kini terhenti.

" mau apa lagi Tetsuya, aku kecewa terhadapmu " Akashi berdiri dari kursinya dan kini menggeret Furihata yang tengah menatap ke arahku untuk menjauhi ku.

" ternyata kau sangat menyedihkan nodayo " kata Midorima yang berjalan melewatiti.

" ternyata Kurochin seorang pencuri "

" aku kecewa terhadapmu Tetsu " Aomine – kun bahkan juga tak percaya dengan ku.

" Kurokochiiii" Kise pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan semua penjelasanku.

Kini tak ada yang percaya terhadapku. Bahkan teman – teman yang biasa bermain bersamaku pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

" ehh aku dengar ayahnya Kuroko itu pegawai kantoran biasa loch, bahkan ibunya juga ibu rumah tangga biasa. Hidupnya juga sangat pass – pasan aku yakin kalo bukan beasiswa Kuroko itu tidak bisa sekolah di sekolahan ini. wajar lah kalo dia mencuri dompet Furihata mungkin orang tuanya kekurangan biaya"

BRAKKKKK

Aku segera menggebrak meja ketika berbagai perkataan buruk terdengar di telingaku.

" aku tau aku ini bukan anak orang kaya seperti kalian tapi setidaknya kalian jangan menghina orang tuaku " kesabaranku sudah habis air mataku tak bisa aku bendung lagi. Segera aku mengambil kotak bentoku dan berlari sekeras Kise dan Aomine tak mau membelaku lagi. Mereka semua menjauhi ku layaknya aku ini orang yang sangat menjijikan bagi mereka. Aku berlari menuju taman yang lumayan sepi menumpahkan kekesalanku dan kekecewaanku.

" ternyata ada seorang wanita manis sedang menangis " ledek pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku.

" Ogiwara- kun "

Tangan putih dan kurus itu mendekati bahu ku pemuda itu memperpendek jarak di antara kita. Ogiwara mendekap tubuhku yang kecil ini.

" menangislah sepuasmu jangan di tahan "

Aku semakin dalam membenamkan wajahku ke dalam dada bidang milik Ogiwara. Suara tangisan yang berusaha aku tahan kini tak bisa bertahan. Tanganku mencenkrang tangan Ogiwara bahkan aku tak perduli dengan baju Ogiwara yang semakin basah karna ulah ku.

" aku percaya kau tidak mencuri dompet itu. Aku percaya kau orang yang baik kau berbeda dengan mereka semua Kuroko"

Aku merasakan ada air yang menetes di atas kepalaku. Ketika aku hendak menengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah orang yang memeluku tubuhku tertahan kepakaku semakin meringsuk kedalam pelukan Ogiwara. Aku tau Ogiwara sedang menangis tapi dia ingin menyembunyikanya dariku.

" Ogiwara – kun "

Ogiwara melepaskan pelukanya dan memandangi wajahku dengan tatapan sendu .Ogiwara menangkup wajahku dan menghapus air mata yang berjatuhan " jangan menagis lagi aku akan selalu percaya terhadapmu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu disampingmu da melindungimu walau tak ada seorangpun yang mempercayaimu"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum ketika mendengar semua pernyataan Ogiwara. Hanya satu – satunya Ogiwara yang ada disisiku. Bahkan Ogiwara sudah seperti kakak bagi ku dia selalu menjagaku dengan sangat baik bahkan mamah sudah sangat percaya terhadap Ogiwara –kun.

Akashi nampaknya sangat kesal hari ini suasananya sedang bad mood bahkan sebagai pelampiasanya para teman – temanya pun menjadi korban akan kesadisanya.

" ada apa dengan Akashi ?" tanya Midorima keheranan.

" Akashichi bersikap seperti itu sejak melihat Kurokochi berpelukan dengan Ogiwarachi tadi siang "

" pantesan saja mukanya kesal begitu" timpal Aomine – kun

" Daiki, Shintaro , Ryota cepat latian jangan mengobrol apa mau aku tambah jatah latihan kalian hari ini " suara Akashi membuat acara reuni ketiga pemuda pelangi itu di hentika.

Latihan hari ini bagaikan neraka tak ada waktu istirahat untuk meregangkan otot para pemain basket itu.

" ahhhhhh... aku kangen dengan Tetsu" erang Aomine yang tengah frustasi.

" apa benar Kurokochi yang mencuri dompet itu"

JDEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Suara lemparan gunting mengagetkan dua pemuda yang berjalan paling belakang.

" jadi kalian tak percaya pada Kouki " Akashi menhampiri Furihata yang tengah berjalan pelan sambil melamun.

Seperti biasanya aku hanya sendiri di kelaspun penuh dengan kesendirian. Bagiku satu orang bisa mempercayaiku itu lebih dari cukup. Aomine , Kise, Midorima,bahkan Musakibarapun acuh terhadapku bahkan sekarang menganggapku tak pernah ada.

Aku berjalan mendekati seekor anak anjing yang aku temukan beberapa hari lalu. Anak anjing yang selalu menghiburku setiap aku merasa kessepian.

" sepertinya nigou tumbuh dengan baik "

" iya Ogiwara-kun "

Ogiwara duduk di sampingku dengan mengelus – elus bulu halus milik nigou. Aku mengeluarkan dua kotak bento dari dalam tasku. Setiap hari aku habiskan waktu bersama Ogiwara dan Nigau di taman ini, dari mulai makan siang bahkan bercerita banyak hal walaupun banyak orang yang menjauhi ku tapi aku tak sepenuhnya merasa sendirian mungkin karna ada Ogiwara yang selalu menghiburku.

" Kuroko bagaimana kalo minggu kita jalan – jalan"

"emmmhhhhhhhhh baik lah "

" kalo begitu jam 10 besok aku kerumahmu "

" ok"

Sebenarnya hari ini aku ingin sekali bermalas – malasan dan bangun siang. Tapi aku sudah berjanji kepada Ogiwara-kun terpaksa aku langkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi. Air yang begitu dingin merasuk kedalam tubuhku berendam di dalam bath up selalu bisa menjadi cara tersendiri untuk meredangkan tubuhku yang penat ini.

" Tet – chaannnnn ada Ogiwara"

Suara ibu mendenging di telingaku. Aku segera menuntaskan acara berendamku dan memilah milih baju yang akan aku kenakan hari ini. pilihanku tertuju pada dres berwarna merah muda dengan pita biru yang melingkas di pinggulku. Ku ikat rambutku setengah menggunakan pita berwarna biru muda.

" gitu donk anak mamah cantik kan kalo berdandan" ledek Kuroko Tetsumi yang menatapku tanpa berkedip.

" aku kan selalu cantik mah"

Ogiwara yang mendengar percakapan ku dengan mama hanya bisa tertawa.

" ayo Ogiwara – kun kita pergi " ajak ku dengan menggandeng tangan Ogiwara.

Kami berjalan beriringan dengan langkah di samakan. Seperti biasanya Tokyo selalu ramai pada hari weekend seperti ini. pusat berbelanjaan selalu ramai untuk di kunjungi.

" tumben kau memakai dress Kuroko " Ogiwara membuka percakapan.

" iya ini dress yang di belikan papah sayang kalo cuman jadi pajangan di lemari "

" kau tampak seperti wanita " kekeh Ogiwara yang asyik menggodaku.

" jadi selama ini aku bukan wanita gitu" protes ku sambil memanyunkan pipiku yang sudah merah.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang Ogiwara adalah orang yang sering mengusiliku. Kami berteman sejak umur lima tahun. Keluarga Ogiwara selalu menyayangiku seperti anak mereka sendiri.

Hari ini aku habiskan untuk bersama Ogiwara dari mulai ke toko buku favorite ku, nonton cost play, bahkan ke game center rasanya semua masalah yang sedang ku hadapi hilang dengan sekejab.

" Ogiwara – kun sebelum kita pulang aku ingin beli vanila shake "

" ya...ya... terserah kau saja"

" tapi kau yang traktir Ogiwara – kun "

Ogiwara hanya bisa menggeleng dengan sikapku yang fanatik ini terhadap minuman berwarna putih.

Langit cerah berganti dengan orage sungguh indah senja mulai beranjak dari persembunyianya sedangkan mentari kini kembali keperadapanya. Lampu yang tadi redup kini menyala dengan terang benderang menghiasi pusat kota. Aku dan Ogiwara memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke rumah sudah terlalu lama kita bermai aku juga tak mau membuat mamah khawatir.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

Langkah ku terhenti pada sebuah mini market di dekat taman kota, aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli.

" Ogiwara – kun kau tunggu di sana ya, aku mau ke mini market dulu ada yang harus aku beli" aku menunjukan sebuah bangku taman yang tengah kosong kepada Ogiwara.

" baik lah "

Tanpa membuang waktu ku langkahkan kakiku menuju rak berisi peralatan mandi kemudian aku mengambil beberapa shampo yang memang stocknya sudah tidak ada dirumah. Suara ramai di ujung meja kasir nampak seorang petugas kasir tengah marah – marah kepada pemuda yang umurnya sama sepertiku. Setelah semua barang yang aku butuhkan sudah berada di keranjang segera aku beranjak ke meja kassir.

" ano maaf ada apa ini ?" tanya ku kepada petugas kasir

" pemuda ini tak mampu untuk membayar semua belanjaanya dengan alasan dompetnya ketinggalan" jawab petugas kassir itu.

Ku ambil beberapa lembar uang di dalam dompetku " satuin aja dengan belanjaanku biar aku yang bayar semuanya"

" semuanya 2000 yen " kata petugas kasir itu.

Aku mengambil kantong belanjaanku dan segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar mini market tapi setibanya di depan pintu keluar sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam tanganku dengan erat.

" sakit" lirih ku dengan mengerutkan alis.

" kau telah mempermalukaku Tetsuya kenapa kau membayarkan semua belanjaanku. Apa kau pikir aku ini miskin aku hanya tak membawa dompet Tetsuya"

" seharusnya Akashi –kun berterima kasih terhadap orang yang menolongmu bukan malah menghina ku. Apa yang akan Akasshi – kun lakukan jika aku tak ada di situ ?"

" aku akan memanggil pelayanku untuk membawakan dompet ku kemari " geram Akashi dengan nada yang sangat marah.

" tak semuanya bisa berjalan sesuai dengan kemauanmu Akashi-kun, kau tak pernah berubah sombong, angkuh bahkan tak pernah menghargai kebaikan orang lain "

" apa kau bilang ! kau ini benar – benar menjijikan Tetsuya setelah kau putus dariku sekarang kau menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang sama menjijikanya dengan mu"

" setidaknya Ogiwara lebih baik dari mu" aku berusaha untuk membela diriku dan sahabat kecilku

" pfftft ... kau lucu lebih baik apanya kalian sama – sama miskin tapi belagu setidakya kalo cari pengganti diriku cari lah orang yang levelnya lebih tinggi dari mu"

Aku tak berani menatap mata orang di depan ku pandanganku tertuju pada lantai di bawahku tanganku mengepal dengan erat kenapa aku tak bisa membalass semua perkataan Akasshi yang sangat menyakitkan itu. kenapa aku begitu lemah dan kenapa aku begitu payah.

Aku hanya bisa menatap punggung bidang itu berjalan menjauh sangat sesak, sangat menyakitkan, aku tak sanggup untuk mendengar semua ucapanya. Aku ingin menangis tapi aku tak mau terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Tubuhku sudah tak bisa menopang berat badanku tangan ku menutupi telingaku. Apa aku benar wanita yang menjijikan. Yang aku hanya bisa dengar adalah suara Ogiwara yang terus menyebut namaku.

"eungg...mmhh"

" kau sudah sadar Tet- chan"

" apa yang terjadi mah ?"

" kau pingsan di depan mini market , Ogiwara yang membawamu kemari"

Aku baru ingat aku bertemu Akashi-kun di mini market tadi badanku terasa sangat lelah, kepalaku sangat pusing.

" lebih baik tetchan istirahat lagi "

Aku mengenggam tangan ibuku dan dia membalas nya. Ibu mendekati wajahku kemudian mencium keningku. Sungguh sangat nyaman dan tenang.

" mah temani aku tidur, aku ingin tidur dengan mamah" aku merengek kepada ibuku dengan memasang wajah memelas. Satu anggukan lolos dari wajah cantik ibuku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat respon ibu.

Aku bangun kesiangan lagi hari ini aku berlari dengan menggendong tasku.

" kau mau kemana Tetchan" teriak ibu dari arah meja makan.

Aku berlari mengahampiri ibu yang massih memakai apron dan menyambet beberapa irisan sandwich . aku mencium pipi ibu dengan penuh agresive.

" aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu mah. Aku sudah sangat telat"

" tapi kamu masih belum sembuh"

Aku tak memperdulikan omelan ibu dan terus berlari agar aku tak terlambat untuk datang ke sekolah.

Huft sungguh menyebalkan aku harus membawa semua buku ke perpustakaan sebagai hukuman karna aku terlambat. Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan wanita yang minta tolong di dalam ruangan yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Aku menghampiri perempuan itu. aku melihat Furihata tengah kesakitan dan memegang lengan yang mengeluarkan darah dengan dua orang siswi lainya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Furihata. Aku melihat ada pisau di dekat kaki Furihata aku dekati tubuh yang membungkuk dan meja sebagai sandaran beban beratnya aku memeluk tubuh Furihata dengan perlahan.

PRANG !

Suara pintu di buka dengan sangat kasar.

" Kouki " teriak Akashi yang menghampiri kami.

" tolong aku, Kuroko hendak membunuh ku"

Tubuh ku seketika kaku kenapa dia menuduhku begitu kejam, apa salahku terhadapnya.

Tangan Akashi mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar. Tubuhku terjatuh pada dinding berwarna putih.

" apa kau tak cukup terus menyakiti Kouki sekarang kau berusaha membunuhny Tetsuya " teriak Akashi tepat di telingaku. Aku tak pernah melihat Akashi semarah ini.

" kau harus bertanggung jawab atas tindakan mu itu"

" Tetsu aku benar – benar membenci mu. Kau seorang pembunuh" suara Aomine membuat dadaku sesak .

Akashi menopang tubuh Furihata dan berjalan keluar di ikuti dengan Musakibara, Midorima,Kise dan Aomine.

" tungguh tolong tunggu"

Hiks..hiks...hiks suara tangisku pecah. Langkah para GOM pun berhenti termasuk Akashi.

" kenapa ? kenapa ? kenapa kalian menjauhi ku kenapa kalian tak mempercayaiku ? bukankah kalian ini sahabat ku, apa arti persahabatan kita kalau tanpa kepercayaan. Kise- kun kenapa kau menjauh bukanya kau berjanji untuk selalu di sampingku tapi kenapa di saat tak ada orang lain di sisiku kau juga ikut pergi. Aomine – kun bukankah kau berjanji untuk selalu melindungiku tapi di saat semua orang menghakimi ku dengan tidak adil kau hanya diam saja seakan kau tak menganggapku tak ada. Midorima – kun kau selalu berkata bahwa kita adalah sahabat tapi kenapa kau tak bisa mempercayaiku. Musakibara – kun apa kau hilang ingatan kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, memasak bersama bahkan makan bersama tapi kenapa kau sangat dingin terhadapku apa arti dari kebersamaan kita. Akashi –kun aku kenapa kau membenciku bahkan kau menghianatiku kau berselingkuh dengan Furihata, aku mencoba untuk menerima hal itu dan berdamai dengan suasana aku tau cinta itu tak harus memiliki yang terpenting bagiku kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cinta. Kau selalu bilang kau mengerti diriku lebih dari siapapun tapi kenapa kau tak bisa percaya terhadapku sedikitpun bahkan kalian tak mau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku. Kalian pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak akan sendiri tapi sekarang aku benar – benar sendiri di saat aku utuh kalian sebagai penopang hidupku tapi kalian pergi begitu saja. Apa arti kebersamaan kita, apa arti persahabatan kita selama ini bukankah kita berteman sudah sangat lama tapi kenapa kalian masih belu bisa percaya terhadapku sebenernya arti diriku bagi kalian itu apa? Apa kalian tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku ini? apa aku benar – benar menjijikan di mata kalian? Aku menyanyangi kalian semua, tapi aku juga membenci kalian rasanya sangat sakit ketika kita membenci sesuatu yang kita sayangi aku tak punya siapa – siapa di sekolah ini kecuali kalian". Aku memeluk diriku yang sudah sangat kacau setidaknya aku bisa mengungkapkan semua isi hatiku.

" Kuroko " Ogiwara berlari dan memeluku dengan sangat erat.

Hiks hiks hiks hanya suara isak tangisku di barengi dengan sesegukan.

" aku percaya padamu kau tak akan tega melakukan hal sekeji itu" Ogiwara semakin erat memeluk tubuhku aku hanya bisa menangis sebisa mungkin.

Ayah dan ibuku mendapat surat panggilan dari sekolah aku tau konsekuensinya adalah aku di keluarkan dari sekolah. Semenjak kejadian itu aku tak datang ke sekolah.

KRIEEETTT

Suara seseorang memutar kenop pintu.

" mah , pah " aku melihat kedua orang tuaku menatapku dengan sendu. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan aliran air mata yang melonjak dari wajah ku. Aku sungguh mengecewakan aku sangat payah bahkan selalu merepotkan kedua orang tuaku.

" Tet-chan" ibu dan ayah ku memeluku yang tengah duduk di atas kasur.

" bukan aku yang melakukanya, aku tak mungkin melakukan hal yang sekeji itu" isak tangisku keluar dengan merdunya. Aku semakin membenamkan wajahku ke orang tuaku. Tangan ayah dan ibuku semakin erat mengenggamku seolah pertanda bahwa mereka akan selalu di sampingku.

" kita percaya sama Tet- chan akan selalu percaya sama Tet- chan"

Aku melihat kedua orang tuaku ikut menangis bersama.

" terima kasih mah, pah"

.

.

Hari ini mungkin hari terakhirku untuk berada di jepang. Aku di keluarkan dari sekolah secara tidak adil, di keluarkan dengan bukan kesalahanku lucunya hidup ini. aku mulai mempertanyakan dimana keadilan berada. Tapi aku tak boleh lari walau bagaimanapun aku harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada teman – temanku. Dengan memakai jaket tebal berwarna hitam dan syal yang melilit di leherku membuat badanku menjadi lebih baik. Sudah beberapa hari ini kesehatanku memburuk. Aku berjalan menuju sebuah aula yang yang aku tau hari ini adalah acara pembukaan festival budaya di sekolahku. Kepala sekolah mempersilah kan ku untuk memberi salam perpisahan kepada sseluruh teman – teman ku.

" anoo selamat siang semuanya, aku harap kalian baik – baik saja hari ini. Aku Kuroko Tetsuya meminta maaf atas semua kejadian yang terjadi selama ini, terkadang aku berfikir kemana aku harus mencari keadilan tapi akhirnya aku menyerah tak ku temukan keadilan seperti yang aku inginkan bahkan di tempat ini juga. Tapi aku percaya setiap tindakan yang aku di torehkan akan mengumpan balik kepada si pelaku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku disini mungkin aku tak akan lagi bisa melihat kalian lagi seperti hari ini. aku senang bisa bermain bersama kalian dan bersekolah disini aku berharap kalian tak akan lupa terhadapku dan selalu mengenang diriku itu lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih untuk waktu nya" aku memutar arah dan melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari aula yang megah itu hari ini sangatlah panas tapi bagiku hari ini sangatlah dingin. Aku berdiri membisu melihat langit yang begitu birunya seakan berbicara kepadaku untuk selalu tersenyum, tiba – tiba ada sebuah bayang – bayang di wajahku bayangan yang membuatku pusing aku berusaha untuk tegap berdiri tapi aku tak visa tubuhku limbung, hanya suara mamah yang terengar dan suara para pengawalku dengan lantang menyebut namaku.

Kise berlari di koridor mengejar Kiyoshi sensei yang hendak masuk ke ruang guru.

" kenapa kau berlarian Kise ?"

" ano sensei ada yang aku mau tanyakan"

Kiyoshi mengajak Kise untuk duduk dibangku panjang yang terletak di ujung koridor sambil meletakkan buku di pangkuanya.

" ada apa Kise ?"

Perlahan tapi pasti Kise menghembuskan nafasnya " sebenarnya Kurokchi itu siapa sensei ?"

" dia teman mu kan sama seperti kalian dia juga murid ku"

" bukan itu maksud ku " erang Kise yang tengah frustasi agar bisa membuat guru di hadapanya ini mengerti akan pertanyaan yang telah ia ajukan.

Kiyoshi menghela nafas pelan " Kenapa kau ingin tau tentang Kuroko bukanya kamu ini temanya seharusnya kamu lebih tau tentang dirinya "

" aku tau sensei, setiap aku tanya Kurokochi hanya bilang dia anak dari pegawai kantoran biasa dan ibunya juga ibu rumah tangga seperti yang lain. Kurokochi juga tidak terlalu terbuka soal asal usul keluarganya yang aku heran kenapa saat salam perpisahan aku lihat banyak orang yang mengawalnya dan ada salah satu wanita disampingnya yang tidak asinng bagiku" Kise berusaha mengungkapkan keingintauanya terhadap sosok sahabatnya itu.

" Kuroko memang berbeda dari murid yang lain cara pandangnya pun berbeda dari kebanyakan orang"

" maksud sensei ?"

" sebenernya Kuroko adalah cucu dari Kuroko Mikoto. Kakek Kuroko ini adalah salah satu pengusaha besar dunia bahkan usahanya ini sudah mempuyai cabang di berbagai negara, kalo kamu tanya ibu Kuroko pasti kamu kenal dengan desainer dunia yang karyanya bahkan tak di ragukan lagi dia adalah Kuroko Tetsumi makanya kamu sangat familiar dengan orang itu "

Kise hanya bisa melongo mendengar jawaban dari gurunya itu " sensei tapi kenapa Kuroko masuk SMA ini lewat jalur baesiswa bukanya dia anak orang kaya dan kenapa dia bilang kalo dia anak orang biasa – biasa saja"

Kiyoshi mengenduskan nafasnya dengan perlahan " kalo beasiswa itu sensei kurang tau pastinya dia punya alasan tersendiri tapi untuk Kuroko tidak mau orang lain mengetahui identitasnya karna Kuroko ingin teman – temanya memandang dan mengenalnya sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya bukan Kuroko anak orang konglomerat. Kuroko juga bekerja sebagai waiter di salah satu restoran cepat saji setelah sensei tanya alasan Kuroko bekerja adalah karna dia ingin berdiri sendiri. Dia ingin meraih mimpinya seperti kedua orang tuanya dari nol, dia tak mau bergantung kepada orang lain bahkan dia ingin merasakan seperti apa yang orang lain rasakan sebuah kenikmatan perjuangan meraih mimpi"

" ano sensei apakah orang tua Kuroko tak melarang Kuroko bekerja sedangkan kondisi dia lemah ?"

" orang tuanya sudah berusaha keras melarangnya tapi Kuroko itu anak yang keras kepala menurutnya kelemahanya bukanlah alasan untuk berjalan maju kalo kita ingin sukses haruslah di mulai dari awal. Waktu gosip tentang pencurian dompet dan kecelakaan yang menimpa Furihata sensei sangat yakin bukan Kuroko pelakunya dia anak yang baik bahkan kalo di pikir tak ada untungnya Kuroko melakukanya"

" apa Kurokochi bisa kembali lagi kesini "

" tidak bisa keluarganya memutuskan Kuroko untuk kembali ke inggris bahkan tak akan lagi ke jepang. Kuroko itu murid yang sangat istimewa bagi sensei dari mulai cara padangnya terhadap orang lain, keperdulianya bahkan sikap hidupnya yang sederhana ini semua adalah sikap yang di tularkan dari ayah Kuroko yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke jepang dan memutuskan untuk hidup dengan sederhana"

Kise merasa sangat bersalah mendengar seemua penjelasan tentang sahabanya yang ternyata adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Kise sudah sangat jahat selalu berprasangka buruk terhadap sahabatnya sendiri air mata Kise mengalir tanpa di perintah bibirnya tak bisa bergerak rasanya ngilu sekali.

" kau harus minta maaf terhadapnya Kise" Kiyoshi mendekap tubuh muridnya yang tak ada tanda pergerakan apapun.

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Aku membuka kelopak mataku mengeryitkan dahi dengan perlahan tak ku hiraukan silau cahaya yang menembus ruangan bercat putih memalui jendela. Sudah beberapa hari aku berada di rumah sakit. Tubuhku semakin melemah dan kesehatanku semakin memburuk aku tak tau sudah berapa banyak uang yang di habiskan orang tuaku untuk mengobati penyakit yang menggerogoti ku. Tak banyak orang yang tau akan penyakitku ini orang hanya mengetahui bahwa fisiku ini memang lemah. Usiaku seperti di ujung tanduk bahkan dokter sudah menyerah untuk menolongku.

" Tetchan makan dulu ya" Tetsumi membawa sebuah mangkuk bubur yang di letakan di nakas.

Aku menggenggam tangan ibuku seakan aku akan kehilanganya. Semenjak keberadaaanku di rumah sakit ini aku selalu melihat ada bekas air mata di pipi mulus ibu.

" apakah aku bisa sembuh mah ?" tanyaku ragu.

" Tetchan pasti akan sembuh" sela ayah yang sudah berdiri berdiri di ujung pintu.

" Tetchan pasti akan sembuh soalnya Tetchan anak yang kuat jadi Tetchan nggak boleh menyerah"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban orang tuaku yang sangat begitu yakin akan kesembuhanku. Rasanya aku sangat bersyukur setidaknya masih ada orang yang begitu tulus menyanyangi ku di saat semuanya membenciku.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangan orang tua ku " mah , pah temani Tetchan tidur untuk hari ini aku sudah sangat lelah "

Pandanganku semakin sayu aku menutup kelopak mataku yang sudah tidak bisa aku tahan tubuhku terjatuh pada pelukan ibu yang aku tau adalah ibu dan ayah terus menangis tak hentinya.

Dua orang perempuan menghampiri para GOM dan Furihata yang sedang bermain basket. Nampak ada rasa gugup menyelimuti gadis itu sebuah raut kesedihan dan raut ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi setelah apa yang dia perbuat.

" anooo maaf aku ingin membuat pengakuan kepada kalian semua" kata Airi dengan menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya yang berada di sampingnya.

" pengakuan apa nodayo "

" sebenernya aku yang mencelakakan Furihata dan Kuroko tidaklah bersalah sama sekali "

" Kenapa kau melakukan itu ssu !" geram Kise dengan sangat emosi.

" karena Furihata tidak kunjung menepati janji akan membayarkan semua hutang keluarga ku dan sebenernya yang mencuri dompet Furihata juga bukan Kuroko, itu adalah akal – akalan Furihata yang menyuruhku untuk menaruh dompet itu di tasnya Kuroko"

Suasana menjadi hening tatapan para GOM kini sangat mengitimidasi. Aura Akashi beberubah menjaddi hitam.

BLAMMMMMM

Suara pukulan keras pada dinding yang sudah tak kokoh membuat para GOM membisu Akashi mendekati Furihata degan sangat marah dan mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

" jelaskan semua ini pada ku kouki !" teriak Akashi dengan penuh ancaman.

" aku melakukan ini demi kamu. Aku selalu iri pada Kuroko walaupun kamu bersamaku tapi kamu selalu memikirkan Kuroko bahkan kamu selalu membanggakan Kuroko"

" apa kau tak sadar ulahmu itu sangatlah menjijikan bahkan orang yang tak bersalah menjadi korban tindakan kejimu" Akashi menggedor tembok yang tengah menjadi pusat sandaran Furihata.

Furihata sangat ketakutan melihat tingkah laku Akashi yang sudah tidak bisa di kontrol.

Akashi mencengkram bahu Furihata dengan sangat kuat " kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kejadian ini"

Akashi pergi meninggalkan Furihata yang sudah terjatuh dengan kaki yang menekuk.

Kini Akashi dan para GOM sudah berada di depan rumah berlantai dua dengan cat berwarna biru. Rumah yang sederhana tapi nyaman untuk di tempati bertuliskan Kuroko di sisi kiri pager. Akashi menekan bel berulang – ulang supaya sang tuan rumah mau membuka pintu tetapi tak ada satupun respon dari pemilik rumah.

" sepertinya Kurochin tidak ada di rumah"

" apakah Kurokochi sudah ke inggris ?" tanya Kise dengan muka yang sangat kusut.

" arrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggg " Akashi hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya dengan sangat frustasi.

Seorang pemuda datang menghampiri dengan mata yang masih sembab " kalian mau bertemu Kuroko "

" dimana Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi dengan sangat tidak sabar.

" ikuti aku " Ogiwara berjalan di depan dengan diikuti para GOM di belakangnya.

Kini mereka telah sampai tujuan tapi tak ada reaksi apapun yang di ungkapkan mereka hanya mematung dengan raut wajah yang berkaca – kaca seakan apa yang mereka lihat itu hanya mimpi buruk. Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan Kuroko Tetsuya yang menjadi objek tatapan mereka.

Hiks hiks hiks Akashi sudah tidak bisa membendung pertahananya dia memeluk batu nisan sambll mengecupinya.

" kenapa kau pergi Tetsuya di saat aku belum meminta maaf . betapa bodohnya aku yang tak pernah percaya kepadamu aku sungguh kejam meninggalkanmu disaat masa – masa sulit yang kau lalui"

Kise menangis dengan kencengnya di pelukan Aomine. Midorima yang biasanya tsundarepun tak malu untuk mengeluarkan kesedihanya. Musakibara menangis sesegukan sambil memakan snack yang selalu dia bawa.

Ogiwara mendekati Akashi dan menyerahkan sebuah lukisan dan sebuah surat " Kuroko tak pernah membeci kalian dia selalu menyanyangi kalian bahkan di saat masa – masa terakhirnya dia selalu menanyakan keadaan kalian. Kuroko tak menceritakan penyakit yang di deritanya karna tak mau membuat kalian khawatir kepadanya dia sudah mengidap kanker otak sejak kecil. Tapi Kuroko tak pernah mengeluh akan hal itu dia selalu semangat untuk menjalani hari – hari nya".

Akashi duduk di atas rajang yang berukuran king size dengan di temani cahaya bulan di tengah malam. Akashi membuka sebuah surat berwarna merah dengan mata yang sembab.

 _ **Akashi – kun gimana kabarmu ? mungkin sewaktu kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. kau tau pematang sawah yag selalu kita lewati bersama sepulang sekolah di saat senja sungguh sangat indah aku berharap di masa akhirku akupun bisa melihat senja bersamamu, tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Aku merindukan mu Akashi-kun semua tentangmu senyuman indahmu, pelukan hangatmu, bahkan kebersamaan yang kita lalui. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak lagi biasa merasakan hal itu kita sudah berbeda aku hanya bisa berharap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu itu sudah dari cukup buat ku. Lukisan ini adalah lukisan yang selalu ingin aku berikan kepadamu tapi mungkin aku tak bisa memberikanya sendiri karna kau selalu menjauhi ku. Aku mencintaimu Akashi Seijurou bahkan selalu mencintaimu**_.

Akashi memeluk erat sebuah lukisan yang sangat indah di mana dirinya dan Kuroko terlihat bahagia di saat senja. Akashi baru menyadari kalau dirinya benar – benar mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

END


End file.
